bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shrev64
RE: Your Wiki Manager I realized I never responded to your message, so here's a belated welcome! I had read the blog post about the Wiki Managers, but not realized we'd also be having a Wiki Manager, nonetheless, we're happy you're here! The BioShock Wiki has managed to create its own special place on the Fandom network. Compared to other wikis, we have a small team of dedicated volunteers and a relatively low rate of changes, but we've managed to stay up to date so far. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:38, June 21, 2019 (UTC) RE: "BioShock series" page I imagine that the page will have a nice place as an overview page in Template:Media. As for the page itself, there are a few minor things, but I like the page overall. * BioShock 2's multiplayer was not provided in the remaster, and was never a stand-alone game as such. Therefore, I think it would be better if it had a header level 4, to signify that it isn't a full game in and of itself. That would also make the TOC list the BioShock games numbered correctly, which then ties into the lead section which mentions three games + one upcoming one. * We have the template. It would probably be a good idea to add it to the Untitled BioShock game section. * The article should have the navbox at the bottom. That template can then link to the series page in its header (where it says Games and other media in the BioShock series). It would combine great with the See also section. * Finally, I don't think the Gameplay section is wholly accurate for the series. Especially BioShock is not an RPG; a large plot point centers around this. Only BioShock and BioShock 2 have any choice element (the little sisters), BioShock Infinite has only a few minor ones with no plot/story impact at all. Especially the sentence "The player is provided with machines that allows them to craft custom animation, traps and hacking devices." only applies to the first two games, with Infinite only providing vending machines, rather than offering any crafting machinery. I'm also not sure what custom animation refers to. It is also missing one huge gameplay element: Plasmids/Vigors! * Finally, and I'm not sure if this should go under Gameplay or a separate section (or go on the page at all), the social commentary/critique/aesop of the BioShock games (all of them have them) is an important part as well. There is a reason Rapture is the way it is the way you find in it BioShock, as well how Sofia Lamb was so influential, yet not really that different from Andrew Ryan when it came to in BioShock 2. Not to mention BioShock Infinite depiction of Columbia. Nonetheless, thanks for going through the effort of creating the page. The issues above should be easy to address. I'd recommend contacting a few of our other admins/content moderators as well (Unownshipper and Shacob are the most active); I'm sure they have some additional input that is helpful. Good luck with catching up with your backlog - the BioShock games are a great way to unwind! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 10:09, February 3, 2020 (UTC) RE: "BioShock series" page - Shacob Hi and welcome from my part as well. I'm all for this idea, it is actually something I've thought about myself several times before but never put in the effort. The main reason I want this page, besides for new visitors, is so that we can actually link the words "BioShock series" to an actual page on the subject. Until now we have mostly linked it to BioShock, which is not correct. You have my approval to create the page. As for the page itself, Mainframe98 has already stated the main issues, so there is not much to say, but here are some notes: *While they fall under DLC, I do think the Challenge Rooms, Minerva's Den and Clash in the Clouds should have their own sections. Or at least Minerva's Den as, just like, Burial at Sea, it is a story-based addition. If not individual sections, Challenge Rooms, and Clash in the Clouds should at least be mentioned. *I'm not sure Loading Screen Quotes needs to be linked in See Also, but BioShock in Other Media and BioShock Merchandise should and maybe Characters and Levels. *As BioShock's logo will appear further down on the page, so I'm thinking that the main image should be changed, perhaps a collage of all three game covers or this image for BioShock: The Collection, as it shows both Rapture and Columbia. *I'm thinking that maybe the books and boardgame should all be under Other Media and under additional subheaders for Novels and Boardgame. Some of that might be subjective, but here is my take. Overall great work on your part! --Shacob (talk) 19:15, February 10, 2020 (UTC) RE: "BioShock series" page - Unownshipper Hi there, thanks for reaching out to me for my input with this project. I want to start by offering my sincere apologies for taking so long to respond, work and life sometimes get in the way, but as for the BioShock Series page, I agree with Mainframe98 and Shacob in recognizing the merit this article would offer the site. I see they've offered some great suggestions already, here's some recommendations from me. *I think the article should be accessible via either the Games or Other dropdown of the BioShock Wiki tabber. *I like how you've listed out the narrative-driven DLCs like Minerva's Den and Burial at Sea under their associated games and separated the combat-focused ones like Challenge Rooms and The Protector Trials under a catchall Downloadable Content section. I would like to request that you change the text to highlight that these non-narrative games are non-canon as are the novels like BioShock: Rapture (Novel). *Not to disagree with my esteemed colleague, but I don't think Levels or Characters need to be included under See Also. I do agree that Loading Screen Quotes aren't needed there. *I'd like to contribute the opening paragraph below. The BioShock series is a video game franchise created by Ken Levine of Irrational Games and published by 2K Games. The main series consists of three action-adventure, horror-themed first-person video games. In addition to the three landmark games, there have been more than a half dozen secondary games, two novels, and a shelved film adaptation. The latest venture is an upcoming [[Untitled BioShock Game|untitled BioShock game]]. Thanks again for taking the incentive with this project and reaching out. Please let me know if I can help with anything in the future. Unownshipper (talk) 03:11, February 18, 2020 (UTC)